


All the lights and decorations put up in anticipation

by NYWCgirl



Series: WAC 2020 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Guardian Angels, Realisation, Wingfic, afraid of heights, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack put up the Christmas lights, do these things ever go right?
Series: WAC 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045485
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	All the lights and decorations put up in anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Wings’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is also written for the third prompt of Whump advent, where the prompt was ‘Putting them up together.’

‘Hey Bozer, what are you doing?’

‘Making eggnog.’

‘Great, can’t wait to taste some.’

‘Well, you will need to wait. Why don’t you help Mac?’

‘Where is he?’

Jack looks around but can´t see Mac in the house.

‘Didn´t you see him in the front yard?’

‘No, he wasn´t there, maybe he is in the fire pit.’

‘No, he was talking about getting the Christmas lights for the house, so maybe he is in the garage.’

Jack leaves the kitchen and walks back outside.

‘Where are you, Mac?’

‘Here8’

He can hear Mac but he can´t see him, so he starts looking for his partner.

‘Up here Jack!’

Jack looks up and there on top of the roof is Mac. He is fighting with a string of lights.

‘Why are you doing this on your own? I thought we agreed you would wait for me.’

‘Yeah, but I thought I could do this part already because I could reach it with the ladder.’

‘Well, I feel more comfortable if you come down so we can discuss the plan and then decorate together.’

‘OK, let me get down.’

Jack watches how Mac climbs down seemingly without effort.

‘Let’s go inside. Bozer made those apple fritters your mom always makes.’

‘Why didn’t you say that from the start? Let’s go inside.’

Mac washes his hands when he gets In the kitchen.

‘Bozer, why didn´t you say, you were making apple fritters?’

‘I was making eggnog and you didn´t give me much chance but yeah. Sit down, I will get you some.’

Mac already took a seat and Jack sits next to him. Bozer brings them some coffee and the apple fritters.

‘What? No eggnog?’

‘No Jack, that is for tonight.’

Jack takes one of the pastries and bites into them.

‘OMG Bozer, these are delicious.’

He takes another one, stuffing it in his mouth with a big smile.

* * *

‘Wait Mac, I can´t follow you, I’m not eighteen anymore.’

‘Get up here, old man, Remember, I’m the one with the fear of heights.’

‘Yeah, yeah, don´t get too cocky, OK? What do you want me to do?’

‘I want to hang lights from the roof rim.’

‘That will be nice. I like that idea, OK, let’s do it.’

Mac hands Mac a hammer and some clams and starts holding the string of lights, so Jack can fasten them. They make good progress and Jack can already smell dinner being prepared.

‘I think we are done, Mac. That was the end of the string.’

‘OK, let me just fix this and…’

When Mac stops talking, he can hear an exclamation of shock. He turns around and see Mac fall from the room. Before he realizes he is up and about and catches Mac. He looks at Mac who is staring at him with wide eyes.

‘What just happened?’

‘You fell from the roof, I caught you.’

‘Jack, you were with me on the roof.’

‘I’m fast, what can I say?’

‘Jack?’

‘Yes?’

‘You had wings!’ Mac still looks with those wide blue eyes at Jack.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘You had wings, they were large and light grey.’

‘Did you hit your head? Seriously kid? Wings?’

Jack puts Mac down and Mac turns Jack around.

‘How do you explain that your T-shirt is torn?’

‘I must have caught it when I was trying to catch me.’

‘Don’t lie to me, Jack.’

‘Mac, look, I don´t have wings, see?’

Jack turns around, showing his back, moving his shoulders. Mac backs away and Jack quickly follows him.

‘Wait Mac, don´t walk away, please.’

‘I know what I saw Jack. And it explains a lot.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘All the times we survived although the odds were against us. You’re a guardian angel.’

Jack studies Mac, he can see that this is digging in his heels and he knows how stubborn Mac can get.

‘Would it change anything?’

Mac’s face lights up, ‘can you fly? How does it work? Man, how cool is that? Can I see them? Come on Jack, I really want to see them.’

Jack rolls his eyes, ‘This is going to be a long Christmas holiday.’


End file.
